cailloufandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WillTheArthurandBusterFan5050/Some Missing Calliou Pages, and other things.
Original Title: Some Missing Calliou Pages Hi I'm William, a.k.a WilltheArthurandBusterFan5050 and this is my first message ever on Calliou Wikia. I also want to say that I love Calliou, the show and the character himself, though for whatever reason many people don't. But nobody likes everything and I try to respect other people's opinions abd it's not easy. Tell you this much, even though Calliou can be a spoiled brat as I've read other people say and I admit he can upset even me, Calliou is a better 4-year-old than I ever was. I think if you saw me as a 4-year-old, you'd probably appreciate Calliou compared to me. I'll tell you why a little, later. I'm mainly blogging because there are some missing pages and missing subjects and missing images. Two in particular I can think of are "Follow Me," and "Andy," the character in that episode. I was trying to find some references to the episode "Follow Me," and the character Andy and wanted to leave some references on a comment I left on Arthur Wikia, this page http://arthur.wikia.com/wiki/Go_Fly_a_Kite , Calliou's relative by channel, P.B.S. and P.B.S. Kids, other "relatives" include Martha Speaks, Maya and Miguel, Curious George, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, and Super Why, to show what I mean. But I couldn't find anything on Andy or the episode he was in on this website. I don't know how often this Wikia is used and updated and I understand from experience that some Wikias are less used than others, but it would be nice if there was a page on "Follow Me," and the other accompanying episodes, "Calliou's Song" and "Where's Calliou." It would also be nice to have a page on Andy, including picture, maybe a Gallery, and Character Information, including which episode he appears in. I know I can start such pages, all I need is a video of the episode so I can create screenshots, like from Netflix, or pbskids.org or P.B.S. Sprout. Also to observe the episode so I can know what to write, i.e. Plot, Summary, maybe the Season in which the episode takes place. I'm also wondering if the character Andy has Asperger's Syndrome. It's highly possible he does but it was never mentioned in the episode, but there are clues to look for that he might: 1. Andy is referred to as a "different child," or "different children." 2. He isolates himself (well, anyone can do that.) 3. He doesn't like loud noises. 4. He seems to prefer to draw rather than do other things. 5. (Probably a continuation of 2,) he doesn't play with the other children. 6. He seems to pay attention to detail. He told Calliou he should add a flag to his (Calliou's) castle that he drew. So Andy seems to be very observant. 7. He also seems difficult, but probably doesn't mean to be. How do I come to the conclusion he has Asperger's? The clues I just listed, I only know of one other cartoon character from another cartoon, ARTHUR, who has Asperger's, his, the character's, name being Carl http://arthur.wikia.com/wiki/Carl; and, believe it or not, I have Asperger's myself! That may be a reason I wasn't such a good 4-year-old, or as good as I could have been. Plus, I'm observant and pay attention to detail most people seem to overlook and I add them to my drawings, such as those small red lights on those railroad crossing gates in addition to the bigger main lights on the signal that everybody knows about; insulators on electric poles and transmission towers that carry overhead powerlines. I also don't like loud noises and have a history of that. I can also ve self-iscolating, but not because I have Asperger's but I suffer from other mental issues and a lack of interest in many things, and I can be stand-offish. I even feel like others are better without me. I'm not looking for sympathy, though it's appreciated, I'm just showing I have Aspergers and some of what Andy does, I do, or have done, and have seen Carl from Arthur do. I also like to draw. I'm also highly into, perhaps obsessed with, railroad crossings, power poles, and fire alarms, especially with strobe lights, and it can drive me crazy to see missing details, like the lights on crossing gates, or the strobe lights on fire alarms. Fire alarms scare me though, they have when I was little, and though I find them interesting, they still scare me, especially when they go off unexpectedly. Andy possibly has this problem too and I wouldn't blame him. I do care if places have fire alarms or not and look around for them anywhere I go. I'm even planning to get a smoke alarm with a strobe light installed in my bedroom. It's crazy, but I have to hear a fire alarm I want to also at least see the strobe lights. And I wish T.V. shows and movies, live-action and especially animated, included strobe lights with their fire alarms, or at least blinking or rotating lights. I also wish more animated shows included crossing gates with lights. Enough about me. I do and tend to go off topic. But there should be pages on Andy and the episodes he appears in. I might create the pages myself, or someone else could. Also, if there's another Calliou Wiki website besides this one, please let me know. Some cartoons have more than one Wikia like Martha Speaks for example: http://marthaspeaks.wikia.com http://martha-speaks.wikia.com Thanks for reading this long blog. I'm very expressive and tend to leave long messages. Category:Blog posts